


Ways of the Courtesans

by solaciolum



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: AC Kinkmeme, BDSM, F/M, Femdom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-08
Updated: 2010-10-08
Packaged: 2017-10-12 13:03:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/125105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solaciolum/pseuds/solaciolum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Paola teaches Ezio a few more things before he leaves Firenze. Double drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ways of the Courtesans

**Author's Note:**

> Written as an extra for the femdom/pegging prompt on the AC kinkmeme.

"You have learned the arts of stealth and discretion very well, Ezio, but now there is one more thing I must teach you."

"And this will make me a better assassin?" Ezio asked, looking up at Paola with wide, trusting eyes.

She smiled. He was so young. "Yes. It will teach you diligence, obedience, stamina...Your father and brother were masters at it."

Ezio still looked doubtful, but Paola could see his resolve firming- among other things. "If you are certain. I will follow in my father's footsteps."

"Good." She went to the bureau in the corner of the room and unlocked it. "Remove your clothing, and kneel at the foot of the bed." She glanced over her shoulder; Ezio was still rooted to his chair, staring at her with a dark flush rising to his cheeks. " _Now_ , if you please, Ezio."

She took her time deciding what item to remove from the bureau; when she heard Ezio finally settle at the end of the bed, she removed a long length of leather and turned around. Ezio was still staring, wide eyed and with his lips parted ever so slightly. That blush in his cheeks was mirrored by an equally dark flush in his cock where it rose between his thighs.

Paola smiled, weighing the heavy buckle on the leather strap in one hand. "We will begin with the collar."

\-----

Several years later, in Venice...

"So, Ezio. A little bird tells me you have studied with my dear friend Paola in Firenze." Teodora managed to make even the smallest gesture into a lewd suggestion; the way her fingers wrapped around the stem of her wine glass was practically obscene.

"You have heard correctly, Sister. But I must make a confession." Ezio leaned forward, dropping his voice to a lower, more intimate tone.

"Share your burden with me, my son." She leaned forward as well and inhaled deeply. Ezio's gaze stayed resolutely on her face.

"Since my arrival in Venezia, I have been neglecting my studies."

"That is a serious thing, indeed, my son." She set her wineglass down and rose from the table. "Come, let us retire to my room, where you can serve penance for your...transgressions." She hooked her fingers beneath his collar, pulling him to his feet. "You will find, however, that I am not nearly as forgiving of such things as Paola may have been."

Ezio allowed her to lead him down the hallway, unable to keep the eager smile from his face. "I certainly hope not, Sister."


End file.
